


Conniverse Creampie

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Missionary Position, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Teasing, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Steven and Connie have sex. That's it.





	Conniverse Creampie

“Room, make me a bed.” A bed appeared just as Steven and Connie fell into it. Connie’s dorm had several roommates and the beach house always had the Gems walking in and out. Even the bathroom had Peridot living in it. Fortunately, the two lovers had a room that only Steven had the keys to. His mother’s room. 

“Make the bed bigger and comfier.” The bed grew and got more pillows and fluffier blankets. 

Connie’s hands ran over Steven’s gem. Their first attempts at loving making had resulted in them fusing into Stevonnie. And while being Stevonnie was nice, it wasn’t what they wanted when they were horny. Fortunately practice makes perfect, and Connie and Steven being having sex regularly for awhile now. 

The two peeled off their clothes, until they were only in their nude bodies. Connie loved the feeling of his gem against the her skin. She squirmed beneath him as he nibbled her neck. He hands rubbed her breasts. The heat radiating off of Steven was driving Connie nuts. 

“Steven I need…” 

He chuckled. “You need?” 

“I need you … inside me?” 

“You need me inside you what?” 

A fridge of frustration hit Connie. Steven could be such an ass when he wanted to. 

“Steven, I need you inside me, please?” 

He got on his knees, raising her legs above her head. His thick shaft, standing at full attention, grabbed her eye. His manhood pushed into her ready entrance.  
The sensation of Steven inside her drove Connie over the edge. 

“Ah, ah, Steven.” 

“I love you Connie. I love you so fucking much.” 

As he thrusted in and out of her, the room was filled with their screams and moans of pleasure. Connie was completely wrapped up in Steven. The feeling of Steven being on top, at his mercy, was so damn good. Her body spasmed as she came again and again. 

“Oh, oh fuck, Steven. Keep going. Keep fucking going! Agh!” 

He flooded her pussy with his cream. After a few last thrusts, he pulled out. Steven’s semen poured out of Connie as she gasped for air. He laid down right next to her and warped Connie up in his arms. 

Kissing her shoulder he whispered out a “Love you.” 

Connie contently sighed as the two drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
